1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to door handles for operating latched doors. More particularly, this invention pertains to such a door handle which may be locked to prevent a door from being opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronics and other valuable artifacts are frequently stored in cabinets having front facing doors permitting access to the interior of the cabinet. Where valuable or confidential information is stored within a cabinet, it is desirable to provide a means for locking the cabinet door to prevent unauthorized access.
The prior art contains door knobs or door handles which may be locked to prevent access. For example, well known door knobs contain key cylinders within the knob preventing rotation of the knob absent insertion and operation of a key.
For cabinets used in industrial applications for storing electronic equipment or the like, sturdy and cost effective door handles are required. Such products must be of durable construction to withstand repeated and abusive use in an industrial setting. Further, such products must be susceptible to inexpensive manufacture. It is an object of the present invention to provide a locking door handle for an access door which provides an effective lock, is sturdy in construction and is susceptible to low cost manufacture.